Sensei's Help
by CassandraChristine
Summary: KakaNaru. Naruto's upset becuase he's gay, yet can't find the supposedly hottest guy in Kohona Sasuke the least bit sexy. He goes to our favorite one-eye'd sensei for help, and help he gets! Yaoi, sex, clones, Sasuke bashing Kind Of Enjoy!


**Wow....I was worrying about school, and just going through my one-shots, and I found this one. I had totally forgot about it. Anyway, Pointless smut, much to my specialty. **

**Warning: SEX! CLONES! HOT GUYS!...The usual**

* * *

"Naruto?" Kakashi leaned over the boy who was spread out on his couch.

"Mah, Kaka-sensei, why does Sakura hate me?"Naruto muttered, pouting as he sulked.

"First off, who said it'd be a good idea to sulk on my couch?"Kakashi asked the sullen boy.

"Sasuke-teme."Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Probably thought I'd get killed by some trap."

"I don't have traps."Kakashi told the boy.

"I noticed. Good thing, too. I've been out of it all day."Naruto rolled over, his back to the older male. Sensing that the problem was serious, Kakashi sat down in his chair with a sigh.

"Alright, Naruto. What's your problem?"Kakashi asked. Silence for a moment before Naruto spoke.

"I think I'm turning gay."Naruto sighed, as if it was just like getting a cold. Kakashi tried not to laugh at the boy. It was just his problem was so stupid. Kakashi had known Naruto was gay since he was a pre-teen. "But even if I am, I should be able to think teme is hot, right?"Naruto asked, flipping on his back. "But no matter what I do, I just can't see him as sexy or anything Sakura sees him as." Naruto said confused and frustrated.

"So you were an idiot and asked her about it?"Kakashi foresaw.

"I am not an idiot!"Naruto yelled, sitting up snappishly and glaring at the chuckling man.

"So you did."Kakashi answered for him. "What did she say?"He asked lightly.

"Well…She was okay for the first part. She got all dreamy and mushy, and then she asked me why I wanted to know. I don't know if she was more upset about how I didn't find him sexy or about how I was trying to."Naruto shrugged, slouching uncharacteristically.

"Then you came here?"Kakashi asked.

"Nah. Then I went to talk with Sasuke-teme himself, but he was a teme as usual. He's such a pussy. He got all prissy when I told him I didn't find him attractive in the least."Naruto sighed in depression, gazing out Kakashi's only apartment window. "If I can't find even the prettiest boy in all of Kohona attractive…"He muttered, shaking his head. "Ugh, never mind, Kaka-sensei. Sorry to bother you."He got up and started for the door.

"Naruto?"Kakashi called.

"Yea?"Naruto turned around.

"I'll help you."Kakashi told the boy. Naruto's eyes widened, and he gave a confused face.

"How? How can you help me?"Naruto asked, walking back towards the man. Kakashi stood, smiling dangerously under his mask.

"Well, first make a clone."Kakashi followed his own instructions, giving Naruto a pointed look till he did as he was told. "Then my clone will henge as Sasuke, and you can see if you guys together is sexy…"Kakashi nodded to his clone. Naruto blushed, glancing at Kakashi as the fake Sasuke started to harass Naruto's clone. Naruto's clone grimaced but let himself be dragged into a kiss. Naruto watched the two clones, feeling nothing short of pity for his clone.

"Alright. That's enough of that."Naruto grimaced. Kakashi smirked under his mask, nodding to his clone. The clone turned back to Kakashi and lifted a hand to his mask. "Kaka-sensei?"Naruto demanded in a breathless tone.

"Maybe a pretty boy isn't your type, Naruto."Kakashi said in explanation. The mask was lowered and both Narutos blushed darkly at the handsome face of their sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei!?"Naruto squawked as the Kakashi-clone grabbed the Naruto-clone's face and drew him into a deep kiss. "This isn't…You…don't…"Naruto jumped at the sound his clone let out. Did his clone just moan? Naruto turned bright red, trying to hide his face with out taking his eyes off the clones. Warm arms wrapped around Naruto's waist and he yelped, turning his neck to see Kakashi gleaming at him. "Kaka-sensei!?"

"Don't worry, Naruto-chan. I'll be real gentle."Kakashi grinned and tipped his head back, pressing their lips flush. Instantly, sparks started over Naruto's skin, his body shuddering as his knees went week. Kakashi's grip tightened and drew them back till they flopped back into the chair. Kakashi released his mouth, drawing a disappointed shiver, before a moan as lips pressed over his neck.

"Kakashi-sen-!"Naruto's words were startled to a halt when Kakashi bite down on his shoulder lightly.

"Just Kakashi, Naruto. Sensei's only for in public and cosplay."Kakashi purred to the boy, enjoying the shivers that ran down the boy's spine.

"Ka-kashi…"Naruto moaned, breaking the word up. "Uh…huh…"He panted, leaning backward as Kakashi began to unzip his sweater.

"Naruto, Watch."Kakashi lifted his head so he could watch the clones, which were much farther then they were. His clone was pressed against the wall, his head turned away, biting his finger. Kakashi's was latched to his neck, hands down his pants. Naruto groaned lightly, shivering again as blunt nails ran over his chest and stomach. The air was cooler with out his jacket, but still not enough to make him cold. He kept his hazy gaze on the clones, heat seething in his groin.

Kakashi pushed the shirt up, pinching Naruto's dusty nipple, and rolling his palm in ragged strokes over the tan stomach. He was rewarded with a breathy whimper, arms lifting. He took the invitation to loose the black shirt and threw both head bands on the table beside him. Naruto's eyes widened as his clone cried out, coming in his pants. His hips bucked unconsciously, startling a groan from Kakashi as his ass grinded on the older's erection. Naruto moaned gently, closing his eyes as he did it again.

They snapped open wide a second later as the clone poofed away and he was hit with the orgasm. He moaned loudly, biting his lip hard as his pants were tugged down. He weakly lifted his hips, feeling the cool air hit his now naked lower half.

Kakashi nearly got a nosebleed and passed out when he saw the beautiful body Naruto had been hiding all these years. He ran his blunt nails over the perky nipples, over the rippling abs and muscles to the delicious hips and to his prize. He loosely wrapped his fingers around Naruto's erect shaft, smirking as Naruto mewled helplessly, rocking into the hand for more contact.

"Turn around, Naruto." He told the younger. Naruto eagerly straddled the older's waist, blushing when he noticed his blunt move. Kakashi grinned and cupped the boy's face, dragging him under into another kiss. Naruto moaned, feeling hands hold his hips. Wait…Naruto yelped, snatching his head around to see Kakashi's clone grinning at him.

Naruto whimpered as he was tugged back into another kiss. He opened his mouth when asked; Kakashi's sweeping in, gathering all the flavors of Naruto's mouth. Naruto's hands tangled in the white hair, deepening the kiss hungrily, grinding down on Kakashi's lap as the clone stroked his erection.

"Off!"Naruto grunted, tugging up the sweater. Kakashi raised his arms, letting Naruto undress him of his sweater, tank and mask, before latching onto his neck. Naruto moaned happily in his ear, nails running over the pale back, arching forward. Fingers appeared at Naruto's lips and he sucked them in, playing with them before they with drawled.

"Relax and this will go easy."Kakashi husked in his ear, before biting down on his shoulder to distract him as his clone stuck two fingers into the blond. Naruto cried out, shuddering, but made no protest. He groaned, pushing back on the fingers, the sharp pain mixing with the elating pleasure.

"Harder..."Naruto pleaded after a moment, startling a moan from the clone Kakashi, who added another finger and began to thrust in and out searching for the boy's protest.

Mean while, Kakashi fiddled with his pants, rolling them down his hips so he could stroke his straining hard on to get a bit of relief. He groaned in pleasure as Naruto bucked into his lap, causing their erections to slide together.

"AH!"Naruto nearly screamed, tensing around the fingers to keep them in that spot. "Ugh, again!"He nearly cried as the fingers disappeared, the stars still sparkling on the edge of his vision. Kakashi grabbed his hips and pushed Naruto on to the tip of his erection.

"Take your own pace."Kakashi told Naruto. Naruto blinked out of his haze, and looked around. The clone was gone. Naruto lifted a leg and set it on the arm of the chair, angling himself before slamming down on the older male. Kakashi let out a very loud very surprised moan, and Naruto sobbed in ecstasy. He had just hit his prostate again, only harder with a fuller object.

"Oh, god! Do it again!"Naruto moaned helplessly. Kakashi helped him lift his hips and let gravity collide them again. Naruto hid his head in Kakashi's chest, tears dotting his eyes as the pleasure just so intense. And thus the pace was set. Hard and slow thrusts, slow and hard kisses, and slow wandering hands.

They tried to carry this pace as long as possible, but soon, Naruto felt heat coiling in his stomach, tightening his muscles, and tensing his back.

"Kakashi~!"Naruto cried out as Kakashi thrusted extra hard on Naruto's prostate, pushing him over the edge. Naruto's orgasm was beautiful, his body becoming weightless, his mind going happily blank as all he could think about the stars exploding behind his eyes as he slipped away.

"Naruto…"Kakashi grunted biting the younger's shoulder as the boy's contractions around his erection pushed him into his own orgasm. He burst into the tight heat, going blank for a few beautiful moments, before the world came crashing back. Naruto was passed out on his chest, breathing deeply. Kakashi smiled, cupping the boy's face and kissing him gently, before standing and heading for the bed.

* * *

Naruto awoke as the sun rose the next morning. His backside hurt like hell, and his muscles were not going to cooperate anytime soon. His body was relaxed and relieved and damn him if he wanted it to move. He also felt a warm body pressed against his back. He managed to talk his body into turning on his back, wincing slightly. Kakashi's head lolled to Naruto chest, body curled around Naruto's side. A blinding smile flittered on his lips; a hand willingly coming up to run threw the unruly white hair.

Kakashi's eyes fluttered at the hand entering his hair, and he stared at the chest confusedly for a moment, before it all came back to him, and he smiled his own happy smile, nuzzling into the chest. "Good Morning, Naruto." He murmured.

"Good Morning."Naruto grinned as the hands began to wander. What a good morning, indeed!


End file.
